


So Many Stars and All I See is You

by freshlettuce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone wants them to get together, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlettuce/pseuds/freshlettuce
Summary: It was decently obvious that Keith was pinning after Lance.Well, to all except for Lance.





	So Many Stars and All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

> cute lil oneshot for my otp  
> hope you like this sappy stuff as much as me

It was decently obvious that Keith was pinning after Lance.  


Well, to all except for Lance.  


For everyone aboard the Castle of Lions it was teeth grinding. Keith would throw him a subtle glance, or potentially a not-so-subtle glance and Lance would be too busy talking about something to notice. Keith would offer him a compliment about something that was either generic or not and Lance would still not notice. Maybe he'd even give Keith a friendly pat on the back and repay the compliment. It didn't matter what happened, but it gave Allura and Coran migraines and forced the other three paladins to groan and  face palm.  


Keith had tried several times to hint it to Lance. He didn't know how these sort of things worked, having never felt them before. So, he was always out of luck. Either Lance was really oblivious, like Pidge had said, or Keith was doing something wrong. Honestly, he didn't know how to tell him.  


Though, he would never complain about the relationship he currently had with Lance, even if it was only friends (or whatever it was). Lance would comfortably and friendly put his arm around Keith's shoulders when they were standing around to talk to him, or even if they were on the couch and passing time with everyone. He would grab Keith's arm to stop him and hold it a little, or wrap his own arm around the red paladin's casually. He would touch Keith's arm maybe a little too long, not that Keith minded much. The physical contact was nice.  


Though, Keith continuously had Lance dancing around his head. His smile, his laugh, his jokes, his dancing and even his playful, rivalry remarks. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it was Lance. Sometimes it did matter though, because a paladin of Voltron needed good rest, which Lance wasn't allowing Keith to have whilst dancing around in his head.  


The paladin grumbles as he slowly sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and throwing the blanket back. He rubs his eyes with his fists a little before glancing around the room a little. Yes, he was quite tired. But could he sleep? No, of course not. They were allowed to walk around the Castle, even when both Coran and Allura were sleeping and everyone was put into a vacant dormant mode. So, as a quick thought, Keith slips his feet into those ridiculous lion-themed slippers and makes his way out of his room.  


He had been doing this a lot recently, walking through the castle until he thought it best to try and go to sleep once again. Everything was quiet, the only audible sounds being the quiet noises his feet would make against the metal flooring of the hallways. Keith passes the observation deck of the ship, glancing in as he moves to pass. Though, he stops, turning back and looking inside once again.  


There was a figure inside, sitting on one of the steps further down. The room inside was rather dark aside from a few glowing lights and whatever was shining in through all of the glass windows. He couldn't tell who it was, but he ruled it out as being either of the girls, Hunk or Shiro, leaving only Coran and Lance as a possibility. Coran was plausible, but Coran also had longer hair. Keith couldn't see any longer hair.  


He hesitantly walks into the room, walking towards the person slowly as to not startle them. Or trip over anything, he supposes. He stops, noting that it was, in fact, Lance. What was he doing awake? Wasn't he the person who prioritized sleeping in? He would always be bragging about his beauty sleep. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it all the same. Should he ask if he was okay? Ask if he could sit with him?  


"Are you okay?" Keith finally asks as quietly as he could, hoping to not completely startle Lance.  


The blue paladin jumps though, despite his attempts. Lance turns his head, seeing that it was Keith and visibly relaxing. He chuckles a bit. "You really scared me there, man. Yeah, I'm good. Just couldn't sleep." Lance tilts his head. "Why are you awake?"  


Keith only sighs, walking forward to take a seat next to his co-paladin. "I haven't been able to sleep either. I thought I'd take a walk," he says.  


Lance laughs a little. "Well, this is a really nice place to go if you can't sleep. Coran turns off all the lights and machinery  in here so it isn't super bright. It makes it easier to see the stars." Lance goes to lay on his back, placing his arms behind his head in order to give him a cushion.  


The red paladin follows his lead, laying on his back too. He folds his hands over each other on his stomach, taking in a sharp breath. He had never really gotten a chance to look at the stars like this. It was much darker in here when Coran had everything sleeping, and Lance was correct. You could see them much better. The glass above them was really clean, giving them a full view of what was around. They were bright, showcasing many colors. Keith was actually able to note different constellations that he had never thought existed.  


"We really are far away from home, you know."  


Keith turns his head to the side, looking over at his friend. Lance was still looking above them, so Keith was able to stare openly at his lovely side-view. Even if Keith loved every side. "There are so many colors that are so alive and close. Earth hasn't found anything compared to what's really out here," Lance says. Keith hums in agreement. Lance sends him a quick smile before turning back to the stars. Keith flushes as he does the same, not exactly wanting to be caught staring again.  


"Besides, in our solar system, we don't have a constellation that looks like an ogre."  


Keith chuckles a little, squinting at the sky. "Which one are you talking about?" he asks. Lance raises a hand, pointing up. Keith sighs. "Wow, Lance. That was quite specific. I know exactly which group of stars you're talking about."  


Lance snorts from beside him. In a quick movement, Lance grabs Keith's hand from his stomach, using it to point out a close array of stars that poorly shaped a figure. "That one. Doesn't it look like an ogre?" Lance asks, lowering their hands. Keith stills his blush, continuing to squint towards where Lance had pointed to.  


"You mean that cluster? Near the purple nebula thing?"  


Lance nods, smiling a little. Keith snorts, causing Lance to look over at him. "Huh? What's wrong?" Lance questions.  


Keith shakes his head. "It looks more like a dragon to me," the red paladin admits, shrugging.  


Lance scoffs. "No it doesn't! Where would you even get that?? It doesn't have a tail!"  


"Yes it does. The stars that form its tail are to its left," Keith points out, raising his right hand to emphasize, his left still being clutched by Lance's right. Lance shakes his head quickly. "Those are the stars that form its arm! C'mon, Keith. It's an ogre."  


"Looks like a dragon to me."  


"Are you just saying that to mess around with me?" Lance asks softly, raising a brow.  


Keith shakes his head honestly, still staring at the stars. "I honestly don't see the ogre. It doesn't look exactly like a dragon, there's no fire or anything, but it still looks more like a dragon than an ogre."  


Lance snorts, shaking his head in defeat. He wasn't going to easily convince Keith. Even if it _was_ an ogre.  


"Well," Lance starts, "Whatever it is, it's beautiful."  


Keith hums in agreement. They were beautiful. Out here, there was so much that you could see. They were constantly moving, so these weren't the only beauties that they would lay witness to. Keith wonders how long they were going to lay there, having small arguments about constellations (if there were even those), making soft comments and enjoying each other's company.  


_And Lance holding his hand._  


"Wanna know who's more beautiful though?" Keith asks suddenly, turning his head a little. His heart was pounding, but in this quiet moment, he was able to find some confidence. Lance turns his head, blue eyes shining a bit from the bright stars outside. Lance grins.  


"Blue."  


Keith pauses, staring openly at Lance in shock for several moments. "Um... W-what?" Keith mutters. Lance turns his head back to the ceiling, shifting a little so that he was a bit more comfortable. He grips Keith's hand a little tighter as he pulls it closer to him. Was this unconscious? Was he doing it on purpose?  


"Blue. My lion. She's the prettiest, prettier than these stars for sure."  


Keith wants to feel annoyed. _No, it's you, you idiot._ Yet, he still can't find it in himself to be mad at this dork. He was precious all the way around, aside from being completely oblivious. Keith chuckles softly, looking back to the ceiling himself. He begins to rub circles along the other paladin's hand with his thumb whilst scooting closer. If Lance notices, he doesn't say a word.  


"It's actually Red, you moron."  


"Ah, _come on,_ Keith!"  


It was Keith's turn to grin.  



End file.
